LoveLustLost
by IrisxXxVoid
Summary: Threesome between Draco, Hermione, and Harry. Its kinda smut but it has a small storyline to it...yuo shuold read it...its not rated M just cuz i want attention....reading it might give yuo a boner........plz?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second story and I hope that I did so much better than the last one. Which I'm not saying was bad, but was only decent. And I want more than decent. I want something of perfection. So plz, Help me acquire that level and I promise you that I'll love you eternally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THIS STORY IS SET AFTER THE INTRODUCTION OF MUDBLOOD!!!!!!!!!! ****(Whenever that is 3 )**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Draco**

I was walking down the corridors with Crabb and Goyle, when suddenly I saw them; Filthy Potter and his little followers. I scowled at them like I do any other day to show my disdain for them. And of course they shoot daggers back at me with their eyes. Like I could care. I scoff at how pathetic they are. Always up to little adventures and getting into "righteous trouble".

Stupid Potter with his "the boy who lived" status. It makes him all the more annoying. How he walks about with that innocent look. And his messy, yet somehow stylish, locks. They make me want to walk over and simply mess it up all the more. Can it be even more annoying how he actually has a well toned body? Due to Quidditch I have the fortune of seeing every muscular bit of his body above the waist in the showers. Whether this stray thought is made of sarcasm I know not.

To Potters left was the little Weasley. The disgrace to his blood was nothing of concern to me. He'll get his in time.

And to the right was the filthy mudblood Granger. How she knows all the knowledge she knows, I know not. It could almost be attractive how she has such a desire for knowledge, if she didn't seem like a stupid know-it-all all the time. She has an answer for everything. Add a pair of dorky spectacles and she would officially be a nerd.

Now that our company has finally passed each other I felt my thoughts could be controlled more easily without their faces a constant reminder of things better left unsaid.

**Hermione**

That insufferable Malfoy. I don't understand why he targets us with his glares when if you think about it. We have done nothing of harm to him. There is no reason for him to hate us. We do what we do to him only because he has started the domino effect. Honestly it just puzzles me as to why he insists on this tantrum. I might even compliment him if he didn't act so belligerent to us. He has a good sense of style. Honestly Harry and Ron could learn a good deal of style from him.

**Harry**

And there he goes. Draco Malfoy. The person I hate to love. He is the nightmare of my dreams. The dark angel in my heaven. The person who makes my gut do flips and my stomach flutter. With every glare it makes me think he's discovered something about me. Something I know he would spread only to make my life that much harder. And in order to make sure he doesn't discover it, I play along with the act of hating him. It hurts to know he's directing his scorn towards me. If only I can get him to smile for me….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione**

It was after a Quidditch game that I decided I had had enough of Malfoy's attitude. He had seriously annoyed me. During the game he had done an extra job at pounding Harry into the dirt while chasing the snitch. That alone was enough to frustrate me but what really set me off was how he had gone out of his way to insult me and Ron in the most public of ways.

He had conjured a trail of smoke to follow his broom stick and had etched the words "Potters lackeys consist of a filthy mudblood and a hob knocker" into the sky.

Public displays of insults to the whole school had really infuriated me. And I plan to come back fighting. I will ensure he won't be doing much insulting anytime soon.

Violence is something I highly oppose, but I'm never going to throw a punch. Only say some words and aim a spell. I needed to do it in a place of privacy and discreetness. And this would be the locker room. Malfoy likes to take his time, ensuring he is his best looking. And this is when I will get him. I will try to make sure I don't walk in on him whilst he's unclothed. No matter how…………..interesting that may be. And so now I make my way to the lockers. A very particular spell in my mind….

**Draco**

The Quidditch game was a very successful match. I had managed to win the game while insulting Potter and his friends. A very successful game; Even if it did cost me some detentions. I had a satisfying snicker on my face as I made my way to the lockers. I was slightly late getting there as I had been scorned upon by a very old and annoying McGonagall. The lockers were nearly empty as I walked in. Quickly stripping I walked into the shower and heard the last of the people leave. A few minutes went buy until I heard a noise….

**Harry**

I can't believe Malfoy would do such an insulting thing in the middle of a game. He insulted my friends and beat me to the ground. It really hurt. But the pain still won't erase the forgiveness my feelings have drawn. I can't understand why I can't get over him. Dammit I hate how I feel. I had taken a quick trip to Madam Pomfry for a little first-aid. And now on my way to the lockers I noticed a very satisfied Malfoy making his way to the lockers as well. It made me swoon when I saw him. But what confused me the most is seeing a Hermione follow him into them as well. Curious naturally I pursued….

**Hermione**

Following Malfoy was easy as most of the school had gone back to the school. He was late getting to the lockers making it easy to catch him alone and in a discreet place. I had slipped into the locker room as soon as I saw that there was no one left inside besides the desired target.

I knew this was wrong but problems needed to be settled. And so I walked into the showering area and found that Malfoy was in the showers with his eyes closed; An opportune moment to launch my spell without his knowledge.

As I made my way towards his shower I accidentally made that annoying squeaking noise shoes make when on a wet floor. I stood stunned, as I saw him stiffen up and listen out for noise. Then he wiped his eyes clear of water and looked towards me and saw me through the spray. If there ever was a time to launch my spell now was the moment.

As I inhaled and raised my wand Malfoy did the most unexpected thing. He walked out fully naked in front of me. And what was most surprising. Was that he had a very stiff, very noticeable boner. I stood there, stunned, and unable to process the yearning in my gut.

**Draco**

The squeaking noise I heard was very suspicious as no one else should be in the lockers. And so as I cleared my eyes I looked and found Granger there, standing with wand in hand. In a flash my mind ran through all the things we could be doing. She and I were alone. And the thought of me fucking that mudblood just turned me on. She had a nice amount of breast with a perfect ass to breast ratio. I couldn't help but walk out the shower with a full hard-on. I neglected the fact she had raised her wand. I didn't care either way. I needed her to know what I wanted.

**Hermione**

The yearning inside me grew as I stood there and stared at his stiffness. It made me moist just standing there watching. I wanted that. And I was going to have that. And so beyond all logical reasoning I walked over to Malfoy and pushed him against the wall in a rough kiss that would hold him in place.

He immediately kissed me back and we exchanged tongues in a battle for dominance. I let his tongue enter my mouth but beyond that I tackled his tongue down and took control. My dominance only seemed to arouse him more.

He began tugging at my clothes. I realized I was getting my robes wet as I pressed into his wet naked body. And so I allowed him to quickly strip off my robes until I stood in front of him, naked.

He smiled that Malfoy smile as he decided grope my breasts, roughly at first but then a gentler touch. As he rubbed my breasts, sending shockwaves rocking through me, he kissed at my neck making the skin slightly red. I wanted him to touch every part of me. In some romantic way he somehow knew what I was thinking and knelt down to kiss my body from my neck, to my shoulder, to my breasts and nipples, getting lower and lower closer to the most sensitive part of me.

As he gently flicked his tongue along my clit I moaned in exasperation. That spot made me feel incredible. Like I was floating in the air, off my feet. He heard my moan and took it as an excuse to continue his actions. Each lick was like a small orgasm that would build up into one final large one.

I didn't realize it until later but I was moaning "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy", as he continuously sent me shockwaves of pleasures that reverberated throughout my body. I was raking my fingers through his head as he kept going, kept giving me that feeling of pleasure. And it only got better as he inserted two fingers inside me. Reaching just far enough to touch that spot, that G spot, that made my legs quiver.

It was so much strain to stand up. Most of my weight was leaned against the wall as he used his tongue and his fingers in a harmonious way. Giving me both pleasure from hitting that spot as well as from my clit. It was a tidal wave of pleasure. Something almost unbearable; I was sure orgasm was soon to follow.

And I could feel it coming. Each touch he made had me moaning slightly louder. I was almost there, almost to that breaking point. So close and then……………I heard a Gasp that halted both my orgasm and his tongue and fingers.

**Harry**

I had followed Hermione at slowly as she seemed very suspicious. It wasn't like her to do something wrong on purpose. I was curious to know what was so serious that it risked her to sneak into the lockers after Malfoy.

What if…and my mind played off random scenarios of Malfoy fucking her. I shook those thoughts away. How could it be after all the stuff he's thrown at her? Well if it wasn't that I was curious to know what it really was that had her going after Malfoy.

As I approached the lockers I began walking at a much slower pace. Peeking around every corner I turned so as not to be discovered. As I walked slowly through the lockers I listened and looked around, searching for Hermione or Malfoy, wanting not to be found by either. And as I approached the showers I began to hear moaning, which was an interesting thought.

Maybe Malfoy was wanking off. This thought instantly sent the blood rushing to below my waist. I thought, what would it be like to see him wank. I had to see this.

Going at slightly a faster pace I made my way to the showers, hearing the moaning get louder, only to realize that it didn't sound like Malfoys voice that was doing the moaning. But instead it sounded vaguely female. As I curiously made my way to the showers I had finally reached them only to peek around the corner and find the most paralyzing show going on in front of me.

I gasped as I saw that Malfoy was fingering and licking at Hermione, and she was deeply enjoying it. But as a result of my gasp the show abruptly stopped. As they both stared at me, wide-eyed and stunned. We could have stayed like that for a good long while until finally Malfoy smiled.

He smiled. Of all the facial features he could have portrayed he chose to smile at me. I was left wondering why until I saw that he was looking down at the slightly obvious bulge in my robes.

He then stood up and walked towards me, and grabbed a handful of my hair and forced our mouths together. It felt so incredible to finally kiss the mouth I wanted to kiss for so long. I could have creamed my pants right then and there if I wanted but no I wanted to hold out longer.

He didn't exactly taste the way I imagined. He had a funny taste to him that I could guess to be Hermione.

Finally he pulled away our long embrace and grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me towards the wall where Hermione was located, slightly stunned, and formed us in front of him. What he said was possibly one of the hottest things I have ever heard. He said to Hermione, "I fuck you" and then to me, "and you fuck me". Honestly I couldn't believe what he had said. And I looked at Hermione wondering what to do. And what I saw in her eyes was a lust that mirrored mine. And we both knew we wanted this platinum body.

And so we decided to do what he said. Hermione walked o the front of him and began making out with him, while I got a taste of his body. I was determined to kiss every inch of his body. Maneuvering in front of him while Hermione had moved to the side I was able to grasp his cock and get a moan out of him.

I first licked at his head until I finally took his whole self in my mouth and began a nice pumping routine with my mouth. What I received was an onslaught of contenting moans that only made me want to suck harder, faster, and stronger. I wanted his cum in my mouth so badly. I wanted to taste it. I wanted it all. And I kept going at it, making loud slurping noises only to make the moment more satisfying. But once I was sure he was close to cumming he pulled me off.

I was a little disappointed to be separated from my goal but all he said was, "not yet. Soon".

Hardly content with that I decided to do what he wanted me to do. Fuck him. And with me behind him and Hermione in front, we began a threesome targeted at the one in the middle.

I heard Hermione gasp as he delve his cock into her and I knew he grazed her spot by the way she shuddered.

While he was giving Hermione a few preliminary pumps I was lubricating myself with Hermione's dropped wand. Uttering the spell easily and swiftly, not wanting to miss a beat I also lubricated his opening.

Then with one go ahead from Malfoy I slowly pressed myself into him. Hearing him gasp and moan from pain rather than pleasure had me stopping and going. Until eventually I was completely inside of him. And it felt so good, to have that warmth sheathed around my cock was almost enough to have me cum, luckily I was able to hold out again.

And as I pulled out slowly I got more moans and groans from him, until he became relaxed enough to move a little faster. We got into this rhythm where he would pull out of Hermione and I would pull out of him, and when he was going back in, I would go back in. It was with this system that had us gasping for breath.

Hermione's moans mixed with his and mine was a feeling in itself that had orgasm coming at a breakneck speed. Hermione was pressed against the wall while we leaned in, fucking and being fucked; Feeling his warm skin against mine as I pushed inside of him hitting his prostate that gave him shudders throughout his whole body. As he tensed around my swiftly moving cock it had me moan each time. The friction between us was incredible.

I could feel myself labouring at the exercise that I was receiving from such a workout. I could smell the skin on the nape of his neck. I could taste the water droplets that were on his shoulder. I could hear how he moaned at each time I pressed into his spot and each moan that was coming from Hermione as he hit her spot as well. She was enjoying her experience so much, moaning out "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy" and this made me so hot, and hearing her occasionally moan my own name actually was even more of a turn on.

I was overwhelmed with so much that I felt the pressure build up inside of me. It was like no other feeling. I felt it coming and I had to release it.

And I came inside of Malfoy, inside of Draco. Each shot sending multitudes of painfully pleasuring shockwaves that shook my body to the core. My legs shook as the reverberations of the orgasm slowly calmed down until they finally ended. Suddenly I felt Draco tense around my less stiff cock giving me the signal that he was about to cum…

**Hermione**

The pleasure I was receiving was beyond anything I had ever felt. To feel Draco (no longer Malfoy) inside me and hitting my spot, it made me moan so much. As he was fucking me I was able to feel around his tense muscles.

How they shaped his body so perfectly. As if he was sculpted by a master artisan I truly felt at that moment he was the most attractive guy I have ever seen.

And the look on his face as Harry fucked him from behind was just pleasurable even more to me. It was like seeing my face every time he hit my spot. Every time Harry hit his spot his face tensed slightly and then relaxed in a pleasured look.

It sent me off the edge as he hit my spot particularly harder than before which gave my orgasm a jump forward as it burst forward causing tremors throughout my body shaking me to my core as the orgasm pulsated throughout my body; wave upon wave hitting me in a tidal wave of pleasure that engulfed me and consumed me. And as I came back to my senses I noticed by their facial features that Harry had also just cum and that Draco was one second from cumming himself…

**Draco**

It was an unbelievable pleasure. Twice the pleasure. To be fucked while also fucking. There never was such a feeling. And this feeling was incredible. One can only hold out for so long under such an immense amount of delectation.

It was unbearable as I quickly found out that Harry had cummed in me and that Hermione had also orgasm; Leaving me with one second to spare as I tensed up, ready to shoot my load.

Unexpectedly, Harry had quickly manipulated he cock out of me and my cock out of Hermione and right into his mouth where he kept up the pace and had me cumming in his mouth. And he swallowed every bit of it. I was blowing chunks in his mouth and he took it all until I had none left to spare. Finally satisfied he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Now done with our act we got dressed and stood staring at each other, wondering what now.

Until Granger spoke up, saying "Yes. Well I didn't appreciate what you did at the game. It was in foul taste and I warn you that should you do it again I will not pause in hexing you".

Then she stiffly walked out.

Left alone with Potter I muttered, "Filthy little mudblood", which resulted in Harry looking at my spitefully before following Granger out.

And after but a few moments I was also out and leaving.


End file.
